Red vs Blue Tail
by Sniperz-x-Elite
Summary: The Freelancers and the Red and Blue Team of Blood Gulch have been recruited by the Infinity to hunt down the Chairman, but a unexpected occurrence happens and the Infinity is transported to Earthland. How the newly instated SPARTAN IVs deal with magic using world and an evil lurking in the darkness. Classed it as a Halo and Fairy Tail crossover because of the use of Halo 4 things.
1. Chapter 1

**Red vs. Blue Tail**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

**Chapter One: Infinity**

**Carolina's P.O.V**

It had been a week since we had brought an end to the civil war on Chorus and discovered that it was the Chairman that had hired the Pirate Mercenaries to keep the war going for so long. We were coming up with a plan to take him down when a solider walked in.

"Ma'am, sirs, we've picked up a U.N.S.C ship coming into the atmosphere and is releasing dozens of Pelican drop-ships," the solider, who was part of the New Republic Army, said to us.

"It can't be the Chairman, he wouldn't risk being found out by O.N.I by sending a ship from his fleet to attack Chorus," Wash stated.

"You're all wanted by Kimball in the War Room," the solider stated.

All ten of us headed to the War Room, Epsilon was still inside my head, where Kimball was waiting for us.

"We have a problem," Kimball stated.

"What is it?" Epsilon asked.

"The Pelicans are all heading in the direction of this compound," Kimball stated.

"Ma'am, one of the Pelicans just landed in the centre of the compound," a solider of the Federal army of Chorus stated.

"You ten," Kimball said to us, "I need you all to go and stop a battle from happening by making sure those pelican troopers aren't here to start a fight."

We took off down the hallways of the compound till we reached the Pelican which had New Republic and Federal Army troops surrounding the hatch at the back of the Pelican.

We pushed through them till we were in front of the hatch. There was a hissing sound as pressure was released when the hatch door opened. The people who stepped out of it shocked me.

"York? North? South?" I said in shock.

"Wash, Carolina, It's good to see you," York stated.

"Come on we need to get you ten and Epsilon to the Infinity to speak with Captain Lasky and Commander Palmer," North stated.

"Why?" Wash asked.

"They want to make all ten of you SPARTAN IVs," South stated.

**On the Infinity**

**Wash's P.O.V**

We were on the bridge of the U.N.S.C Infinity waiting to talk with Captain Lasky and Commander Palmer.

Two people then walked onto the flanked by flanked by three people who I recognised instantly.

"Wyoming, Maine Florida? Is that you?" I asked shocked.

"Who else could it bloody be," Wyoming stated.

"Wait, Maine and Wyoming!?" I heard Tucker say and then the sound of an energy being ignited and several guns being cocked.

I turned around to see the Reds and Blues of Blood Gulch and Valhalla pointing their weapons at Maine and Wyoming.

"What's going!?" Palmer shouted.

"We are not being anywhere near those assholes," Tucker stated.

"Well, I don't care, lower your weapons," Palmer stated.

The Reds and Blues followed Palmer's order and lowered their weapons.

"Well, now that that is over, I'm Captain Lasky of the Infinity and I've been ordered to bring you in and make you into SPARTAN IVs," Lasky stated.

"How long will it take?" Carolina asked.

"You'll only take an hour seeing as all you lot need is the augmentation," Lasky stated.

"Well then, what are we waiting for?" Sarge stated.

**Two hours later**

**Carolina's P.O.V**

We had all woke up at about the same time after our augmentation. We all got up and were told by Commander Palmer to go to the Armoury where our new armour was. It looked like our old armour but we knew it was different from looking at how thick the armour plating was.

"Would SPARTANS Fire Team Crimson, Fire Team Majestic, The Freelancers, Red Team and Blue Team please report to the bridge," the ships A.I Roland said.

We headed to the bridge to find the rest of The Freelancers there along with two different teams of five. One team in red and the other team in dark blue, kind of like standard Red and Blue Team armour.

"Five minutes ago we received this video from the base you ten were in," Commander Palmer said pointing at us.

The video started and we saw a squad of two SPARTAN IVs and two Elite Field Marshalls walking through the base when there was the sound of something clattering in a lab they were walking past. They all got beside the door preparing to breach.

"Move in on me," the SPARTAN IV who's point of view we were looking at.

He gave the signal and one of the Elites kicked the door down. They walked in only to see nothing.

But in the corner of the SPARTAN's vision on screen we and also him noticed a shimmer.

"What was that?" He asked his team.

"Don't know Demon? But something isn't right," one of the Elites stated.

Suddenly, there was a beeping noise that started slowly and then started beeping faster till it sounded like in flat lined.

"BOMB!" the other SPARTAN shouted just as it went off in front of them.

The SPARTAN was knocked on the floor and ended up with some rubble crushing his legs. Both Elites were killed in the blast and the SPARTANS survived because they locked their armour out at the last second.

The SPARTAN started moving but his friend was still sprawled out on the floor. He noticed the shimmer again moving towards him this time. He went for his pistol that was about a meter away from him but an armoured booted stood on his wrist stopping him. He looked up and came visor to visor with a person black Freelancer grade armour.

"Who are you?" he snarled out.

"Your worst nightmare," she stated in an all too familiar voice.

She pointed her pistol at his head and pulled the trigger putting a bullet between his eyes. His head slumped in the direction she was walking which also went past his friend who was reaching for his assault rifle only for her shoot him in the head as she walked past him.

"I believe you seventeen know who this woman is?" Palmer stated toward The Freelancers and Red and Blue Team of Blood Gulch.

"Yes, but it's impossible, she should be trapped in the Sarcophagus back at the old Freelancer outpost where we found the Director," I stated.

"Who?" Thorne asked.

"It's Agent Texas," I stated.

**A.N: Cliff-hanger. Fairy Tail will be brought into the story very soon, but first the newly initiated SPARTAN IVs have got to deal with the threat at hand. Hope you enjoyed and please read and review.**


	2. Chapter 2: Tex detroyer of balls

**Red vs. Blue Tail**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

**Chapter 2: Tex destroyer of balls**

**Thorne's P.O.V**

"Agent Tex? Who's that?" I asked.

"The deadliest Freelancer there was," Carolina started, "she isn't supposed to be out there, Epsilon locked her in the Sarcophagus when the Director guarded his outpost with hundreds of copies of her."

"I thought the Sarcophagus was to trap in," Crimson one, seeing as no one but them, Commander Palmer, Captain Lasky and O.N.I know their real names, stated.

"That why Epsilon trapped there, she was an A.I that was able to control a suit of SPARTAN armour without it having a person in it," Wash stated.

"Then how did she get out," I asked.

"The Chairman must have had the code to pull he out of it and then re-programmed her to attack anyone he ordered her to," Epsilon commented.

"Well then, now you all know that, I need you all to head down there and capture her so that we can have Roland and the now non-rampant Cortana re-programme her to help us bring down the Chairman," Palmer ordered.

"Why capture her? Why not just destroy her?" Paul DeMarco asked.

"Because she has no storage chip," Epsilon stated, "she doesn't need one, she just jumps from armour to armour when one has been destroyed."

"That's why you'll be using this capture unit to trap her in it till you get her here," Palmer stated, "now get to the Pelicans and get down there."

**Crimson One's P.O.V**

Me and the rest of Crimson Team had gone with Red team where we were searching round a training ground in a warehouse complex in the compound when Sarge, Grif and Simmons started talking.

"Sarge, are getting a sense of deja-vu?" Grif asked.

"Yeah, it's almost like that time we fought Tex in a facility that looked exactly like this," Sarge replied.

"I'm getting the same feeling," Simmons said.

"Yeah, you were stood next to a metal wall like that when you said something and we got attacked," Grif stated.

"You mean where I said we should stop running and start fight, because I feared she start picking us off one by…" Simmons didn't get to finish as armoured fist, coloured black came through the wall, grabbed him by the neck, slammed his head into the wall before they kicked the wall sending it sliding with Simmons into an adjacent wall.

"SHIT, SIMMONS," Grif yelled.

Sarge started shooting at Tex only for her to dodge his shot and slam him a Grif through a wall and into some metal cans. Me and Crimson Team opened fire only for her to dodge them and quickly disarming us. We started fighting hand to hand against her only to be beaten and Crimson Four sent back through the hole in the wall we came through.

**Crimson Four's P.O.V**

I was sent flying through the hole just as Simmons was getting out from behind the wall.

"Screw this, I'm going to get a bigger gun," Simmons stated.

"Simmons, wait up," I said running to catch up with him.

We ended up underneath a glass viewing area where we could see Caboose and Majestic Team.

"Hey Caboose push some buttons would ya, I need you to drop us some heavier fire power," Simmons ordered.

"Ooo I like pressing buttons," Caboose stated.

He pressed some buttons and a platform tilted and some rocket launchers fell off and landed in front of us.

"Thanks Caboose," Simmons shouted back.

We ran round the corner and bumped into Tucker and Carolina.

"Tucker, Carolina we need your help with taking out Tex whose is at the moment kicking the rest of our teams ass," Simmons stated.

He explained the plan for them to distract her, whilst we got on top of some metal containers and shot her with some rockets.

We got to the top of the canisters and started taking aim waiting for Tucker and Carolina to distract Tex. Just as they were about to start fighting a metal container dropped in front of them stopping Tucker and Carolina in their tracks.

"Yay, I saved Tucker and Mean Lady Number Two…oh wait I saved Tucker and Mean Lady Number Two," Caboose stated.

"Wait why am I Mean Lady Number Two?" Carolina asked.

"Because Tex is Mean Lady Number One," Caboose stated.

"WHAT?! I'M SECOND AT THAT TOO AND TEX IS FIRST! AND WHY HASN'T SIMMONS AND CRIMSON FOUR ALREADY BLOWN HER UP!" Carolina raged.

Tex turned around and looked straight at us.

"YU RATTED US OUT YOU BITHC" Simmons replied back as we shot two rockets at her only for her to dodge and head towards us.

**North's P.O.V**

Me, South and York were walking through the warehouse when the sound of explosions reached our ears.

"What the fuck was that?" South asked.

"Don't know, better go find out though," I stated.

We walked round the corner just in time to see Tex throw a tele-porter at Simmons and Crimson Four just as they fired rockets at her, only for the rockets to go into the portal and come out through another portal and slam into where Crimson Four and Simmons were stood and sent them sailing through the air. They landed in front of us with a grunt.

"Hey guys, mind giving us hand?" Simmons asked.

**Normal P.O.V**

Carolina had been knocked to where the Reds were whilst Tucker was trying to hit her with his energy sword whilst making swishing and stabbing noises. A moment later and Tucker was sent across the floor by a kick to the head. She threw the energy sword hilt to the grown as it had shut off as soon as it left Tucker's hand.

Just as she was advancing on them, a plasma grenade landed near her and blew up sending her through a wall and into the outside world that just so happened to be a snowy cliff.

"And he scores again bitches!" Donut shouted.

Donut, Wash, Maine and Wyoming walked up to them followed by Caboose and Majestic. We ran out but didn't see Tex. They heard someone whistle and looked to see Tex holding a detonator and we looked behind to see the glacier behind us had explosive placed on it.

"Not this shit again," Wash stated.

**Wash's P.O.V**

We looked and saw the explosive and they started beeping as Tex had just pressed the trigger on the detonator and the cliff face blew.

"RUN!" I shouted.

I took out the capture unit and turned it on a slashed at Tex only for her to dodge and disarm me of it. She stuck a plasma grenade to it a threw it away and I watched as our only chance of capturing her without getting ourselves killed went up a burning hot explosion. She came at me and I dodge and jumped over a lump of ice that had fallen between us. Carolina and York had Started to engage in combat against her but she was too fast for them to land a hit and she took them out when a lump of ice landed in front of her and she punched it making it hit Carolina and York. Majestic then engage her along with Crimson and started to gain the upper hand until a lump of ice nearly crushed and knocked them off balance giving Tex an opening to take them down swiftly.

"wait, something not right," I heard Epsilon say.

"What is it?" I said.

"She is fighting like a human would and not a robot," Epsilon stated.

"And you can tell how?" Carolina asked.

"When she was a robot she would fight more stiffly because robot aren't supposed to be able to be as flexible as a human, yet here she is now fighting like a human," Epsilon answered.

"What are you getting at blue?" Sarge asked.

"That is an organic clone of the original Tex and that we can just knock her out like any normal human," Epsilon answered.

"Hey guys, where did Tex go?" York asked.

We quickly looked around us and couldn't see her until I saw a shimmer behind Tucker.

"Tucker duck!" I shouted and ran forward and swung a Tex and hitting something which was followed by the sound of what was probably her visor cracking.

I was quickly kicked backed by Tex though and Maine had to stop me from going over the edge of the cliff.

Tex reappeared about twenty meters away but she wasn't wearing her helmet and her black hair ,that reached the bottom of her shoulder blades, was covering her left eye as she grinned evilly at us.

She pulled out a detonator and clicked the trigger causing the ground below us to blow and sart to fall the eighty foot drop at the bottom.

"RUN!" Carolina shouted.

We ran jumping over cracks as the ice split and began to slope. We jumped over to a bit that hadn't exploded and ended up triggering EMP mines that went off and caused our armour to lock leaving all of us vulnerable to Tex.

She started to walk towards us when two drop-pods dropped behind her and out came the Arbiter and the Master Chief.

**Tex's P.O.V**

"Calling in the big guns to take me out, I'm flattered," I taunted.

Arbiter pulled out two energy swords and charged at me and swung at my head but I ducked and disarmed him of one and started using it against him.

I was gaining the upper hand but had to duck at the last minute as the Chief took a swing at me. I turned and shot at him with my pistol only for his shields to absorb the shot. I suddenly felt a pain in the back of my head and realised that I had stopped concentrating on the Arbiter. As I fell into darkness I couldn't help but think that I had failed again.

**Carolina's P.O.V**

As I got up after my armour unlocked I checked on Epsilon to make sure he hadn't been destroyed in the EMP blast. He was fine as was everyone else on our team. We walked up to Chief, Arbiter and the now unconscious Tex.

"We've called for extraction it should be here in about five minutes," Chief stated.

It was five minutes later that the Pelican showed up like Chief had said. We boarded it and took off to the Infinity.

We had arrived at the Infinity and Tex was taken to a lab so that Roland and Cortana could re-programme her so that she didn't have the Chairman's order to follow anymore. Twenty minutes later they were done and it had worked. Tex no longer was trying to kill us, well at least wasn't being forced to kill us anymore. Tex was then taken to have the argumentation injected into her so she was up to our strength, not that she needed it.

**A N-Well I hope you enjoyed chapter two and in the next chapter mysterious things will happen that put the Infinity on a collision course with the ground Earthland.**


	3. Chapter 3: Crash Landing

**Red vs. Blue Tail**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

**Chapter Three: Crash Landing.**

**Tex's P.O.V**

It had been three weeks since I had been re-programmed and augmented to be a SPARTAN-FOUR. The Reds and Blues of Blood Gulch had been training very hard to be better soldiers. Tucker follows orders better now, but still tries to hit on any woman on the Infinity, Simmons had become even better at working with computers and robotics, Sarge was better at using his shotgun, but was still the same senile old man who thought the Blues were evil and that he had to try his hardest to find any reason to shoot Grif with his shotgun or use him as a meat-shield. Grif wasn't fat anymore, but was still a lazy bastard, Donut could now throw a grenade even further than he already could, which was pretty far to begin with, the technicians on board the Infinity had been able to fix Lopez's faulty speech modulator and set the default settings to English and Caboose didn't try to kill his own team much anymore, but was still pretty much a dumbass,

The Freelancers were like a family to each other again; not one of us had the urge to try and kill another Freelancer, especially seeing as the Director and his leader board were now gone. Me and Carolina had been able to bury the hatchet we had between us and we did that by seeing who could the most Space Pirates with just a hatchet and the loser had to buy the drinks that night. It was an easy challenge as I was able to kill two thirds of the base myself, making me the victor and Carolina out of pocket.

The Infinity's S-Floor armoury was quiet as I was the only one there. I was sat at my gun locker, with my magnum on the bench next to me dismantled, whilst I cleaned and checked each part for damage using my maintenance kit. Once I was done, I put it back together, and attached it to my thigh. I stood up and place my maintenance kit back in my locker and then closed it. I picked up my helmet off the bench and put it under my right arm and walked out the armoury to head towards the shooting range.

"Would all Freelancer agents, Reds and Blue of Blood Gulch, Fire team Crimson and Fire team Majestic please report to the Bridge," the ships A.I, Roman, said over the comms. "Just going to have to wait till later to train," I mumbled to myself and turned around to head to the elevator that would take me to the Bridge.

When I finally reached the Bridge, I noticed I was the last one to arrive and Wash decided to try and make a joke about it, "Tex may be first at almost everything, but arriving at the a briefing on time isn't one of them," he said, which earned him a chorus of frustrated groans from his shit joke and my helmet between his legs as I had swung it up when walking past him to cause him some pain for trying to mock me.

"Well now that you're all here, I'll get straight to the point," Lasky began, "We believe that we have been infiltrated by the Space Pirates". He said this with a sense of great urgency. "What makes you think that?" Crimson One asked, and Lasky replied with "We've been noticing how the Space Pirates always seem to ready for lately, which could only mean that we have a mole on board".

As if by fate, the mole decided they'd prove Lasky's theory to be true when Roman appeared and stated "There is another A.I in the system that is blocking me and Cortana from accessing the Infinity's core systems and is activating our slip space drives to self-destruct, we need to evacuate immediately".

But even with his warning, we were too late to act as moments after Roland's warning, the ship shudder and a blinding light struck our vision and then blackness.

**A considerable amount of time later.**

When we finally awoke again, we were quite surprised to find that not only had we survived, but the only injuries were minor, and it was the same all around the ship. The only problem was the ship had no power and we were heading straight to an unknown planet with no way of evacuating the ship.

"Status report," Lasky ordered and received a lot of unwanted news. "Power out in all sectors," one of the bridge personnel said, "planet is unknown to the U.N.S.C," another replied. They were basically telling us what I already knew from the scan of the ship I did, using the access I got from being a U.N.S.C A.I.

"Sir, we are entering the planet's atmosphere, orders?" Commander Palmer asked, but before Lansky could say anything the lack of gravity in the room finally came to mind when we suddenly jolted into the air from the steep dive the ship was doing. People grabbed on to anything they could find that was fixed to the ground. Except me and Carolina who ended up on the window of the ship, like when we fought on the Mother of Invention, looking at what was bound to be another painful experience as we were launched through the glass when the ship struck the ground. We landed on a slope and headed towards a cliff edge, both fumbling to get our helmets on before we went over. We succeed in doing so, but still went over the edge, plummeting towards what appeared to be a rundown windmill.

Before hitting the roof, we activated armour lock to lessen the impact. We hit the roof and went straight through to a floor that we also through, before landing on another floor but this time we just damaged a few planks but didn't fall through.

**Lucy's P.O.V**

Two heavy objects had just fallen through our ceiling but we didn't know what because of the dust cloud they kicked up. We heard groaning coming from where they landed and then movement. "Carolina, let's not fall out of ships for at least a month," something said from the dust, suggesting that whatever was in the dust cloud were people. "Agreed, I thought the last time was painful enough, but this time I left my damn grapple hook in my room, just can't catch a break can we?" a second voice stated.

The dust cloud cleared to reveal two figures, but we couldn't tell if they were human or not because of what they wore. One wore a black suit of armour and the other wore teal coloured armour, their faces were covered by orange visors that seemed to glare into your soul when they looked at you. They just stood there and looked over all of as if analysing us to find our weaknesses.

"Who the hell are you guys?" Natsu asked, everyone in the guild was on edge, especially with what happened a few days, with the whole Infinity Clock incident. "None of your damn business was what the one in black replied with, passing Natsu off. "FIRE DRAGONS ROAR!"

The column fire headed towards the two, and from what we could see struck dead on. "Huh, serves them right for being annoying and not answering my question," Nasty said smugly.

When the smoke cleared, we were all shocked to see the teal one with both arms out, emitting some sort of shield, which had held itself up against Natsu's attack. "Why do we always get the cocky cunts?" the teal one asked rhetorically. "I think it's time we show this bastard what it means to puck with the two top agents of Freelancer" the one in black stated.

The shield dropped and both pulled some out some sort of gun off their hips. "I wonder if he'll have that cockiness after he has been pumped full of lead?" the black one said and both opened fire, shooting at Natsu, who luckily been fast enough to jump behind a table that had been flipped on its side, like everyone else in the guild had done.

We heard their guns clicking and saw they were reloading. I we all decided it was time to launch a counter attack and leapt over the tables. Gray and Erza were the first to reach and first to launch an attack. "ICE MAKE: LANCE!" Gary exclaimed, launching his attack at the teal one. "REQUIP: HEAVEN'S WHEEL!" Ezra exclaimed, changing into the armour and summoning a sword in each hand and swung them at the black one.

The teal one dodged the ice lances and the one in black dodged the first sword and unsheathed the knife on her shoulder to block the second one.

The one in black was somehow managing to hold her own against Ezra with ease and even managing to land hits on Ezra without the use of magic. Gray was managing to keep the teal one on her toes, but that changed with what she did next.

"Epsilon, activate it now, full power," she stated, and before any of could wonder who Epsilon was, she started moving at unimaginable speeds. She kept running round Gay and hitting him and before he could react, had moved and was attacking from the other side. In the end, she appeared in front of him and punched him square in the face, planking him. After that he didn't get up, but he was still breathing, so we knew he was just unconscious.

Erza's fight had turned in her favour, as she had managed to begin to push the black one back, but that changed when the black one rolled out of the way of one of Erza's attack and suddenly vanished from existence, not even the Dragon Slayers could track her because her scent was like the teal one's.

Erza was looking around when suddenly something hit her in the back of neck, planking her and knocking her unconscious. The one in black then materialised behind her, with her fist clenched over where she must've struck Erza, and it appeared that she had used the butt of her knife to do so.

The rest of us then began to attack to two invading entities that seemed to fight with the ease of people who are no strangers when it comes to a fight. Each member that launched an attack at them was swiftly taken down in a fluid motion of either a punch, a kick or simply using the momentum of the guild member attacking them to throw them into a nearby wall.

The battle was very one sided and the sound of something falling was the only thing that distracted them; it was also the same time Natsu decided to try and attack them again. The falling object came through the roof and you could almost feel the sadistic smile radiating through their helmets as the black one caught the object and seemed to pump it a manner that made realisation shine in Bisca's eyes.

"Natsu, get away from them, that's a shotgun!" she shouted, but Natsu had already begun to attack with flaming fist and somehow managing to avoid every shot the black one fired off, but that just led to holes appearing in the crumbling walls of the guild.

Eventually though, Natsu luck ran out and ended up getting is feet kicked from under of him and landed on his back, with the black one pointing the shotgun at his head. "Oh fuck!" was all he said before she pulled and the gun clicked, and she did it again with the same results prevailing each time she pulled the trigger. "Well it looks like my luck is still-" before he could finish, the black one flipped the gun so she was holding the barrel like a golf club and swung it straight into Natsu's crotch and causing him to fly through into shelf behind and causing beer bottles to roll around the floor.

One of the bottles rolled up to the black one's foot and she picked it up and turned it around, as if she was reading the label on the back of the bottle. "Hey Carolina, remember when we had that hatchet bet we had?" the black on said to the teal one, who had been identified "Yeah, what about it?" she replied. "Well why don't we see who can take down the most, whilst drunk?" The look on mine and everyone else's' faces must have looked like fishes, especially all the ones that were unconscious moments ago and had gotten back up. "You know Tex that would mean having to fight without our helmets, right?" Carolina said to the now identified Tex. "Need to give 'em at least aa fighting chance," she said, which just got the guild angrier, but before we could resume attacking them, they both took their helmets off.

Tex removed their helmet to reveal they were female, with pale skin, emerald green eyes and black hair, which was in a standard ponytail at the back of her head, but left a fringe that covered her left eye from view. Carolina one removed her helmet their helmet to reveal they were also definitely female, and not just men we had mistaken for women because of their voices, and had peach toned skin, emerald green eyes, like Tex's eyes, and red hair that was also in a standard ponytail at the back of her head and the fringe also covered her left eye from view.

They each picked up a bottle two bottles each and uncapped them and drank both within twenty seconds flat, we were too shocked at was going on and by the time we had snapped out of our stupor, they had both just finished their tenth bottle and were clearly a bit tipsy.

"S-s-so w—w-wh-where were w-we?" Tex said, slurring her words as she said them, and before we knew it, we were be charged at by two drunk women, who still seemed to be able to walk straight.

**Infinity's Bridge**

**Nobody's P.O.V**

Lasky was pacing back and forth on the bridge, waiting as Roland and Cortana searched for the two missing SPARTAN-FOURS. They had regained power about half an hour ago and had Roland and Cortana scanning the world to try and find where they were and where the two M.I.A SPARTANS were.

Roland appeared on the holo-table and stated, "We have found them sir, but they may have riled up the locals." Lasky was quick to reply, "Who? Insurrectionists? Storm?" "No sir, they appear to be human, but the world around us seems to be set in an era from way back in human history," was what Roland replied back with.

"Have you found those Tex and Carolina?" Lasky asked the A.I in hopes they could find them before there was confrontation. There was a short pause before Roland said "We found them sir but there is a slight problem". Lasky looked at him with a face that said _"tell me now" _and Roland explained that he had been able to access Tex's helmet cam. "Show me what is broadcasting through that camera," Lasky ordered.

A screen appeared above the holo-table and, seeing as the only ones who had technical left the bridge since the slip-space drives went critical was Tex and Carolina, the Reds, Blues, Freelancers, Crimson and Majestic crowded round it with Lasky and Palmer already being there. What appeared on the screen shocked those who didn't know the two personally and scared the rest.

On the screen was a drunk Tex and Carolina, missing their helmets, beating up what looked like humans and every once in a while, would down a barrel of what they could only assume was beer each and throw it onto the steadily growing pile of barrels in the corner of the building they were in, which appeared to be pretty much run down and crumbling, then again that could always have been Tex and Carolina's fault.

"All of you around the table, get on a Pelican and get your asses down there and drag them back before they cause us any problems that may result in another intergalactic war," Lasky ordered, and though the Reds, Blues and Freelancers looked somewhat fearful of the situation that was slowly unfolding in front of them, they still donned their helmets and headed to the hangars to get a ride to the building and somehow drag two vey intoxicated SPARTANS, that were known for being the two best Freelancers and were very scary whenever they got drunk.

**At Fairy Tail**

**Nobody's P.O.V**

Four Pelicans landed in front of the run down building with the words "_FAIRY TAIL" _written with planks of wood pinned to the arch of the doorway. The Reds, Blues, Freelancers and Fire Teams Crimson and Majestic all left the Pelicans and headed to the building.

As they reached the gate to the grounds of which the building resides on, the doors to the building burst open and a rush of people came running out, followed by a guy with pink hair and a guy with black hair and was half naked were throw by something.

Drunken giggles came out the door and the SPARTANS there loaded their guns with the stun rounds they had been provided to make taking Tex and Carolina back to the ship easier. They carried on walking towards the building where the crowd had come from and was now standing about ten metres from the door and looking at the door where the SPARTANS could only assume was where they should expect Tex and Carolina to come from.

The crowd turned around and noticed them coming and seemed to get panicked and looked like they were about to attack at any moment. "Hold it, we don't mean you any harm," Wash said to the crowd, but they didn't seem to believe them. "Why should we believe you, your friends just showed up and kicked our asses after they wouldn't answer our question," Macao said in reply to Wash's statement.

"SPARTANS, do you read me?" Lasky asked over the comms, "Go ahead," Crimson One replied for us. "Be wary about these guys, Roland was able to get the video recording from their helmets as they crashed into the building. Turns out the pink one attacked first, get Tex and Carolina back, but I want Crimson and Majestic to lock this place down and keep everyone of the people from the building back inside that building until further notice," Lasky ordered. "Affirmative sir," Crimson One replied, "you heard the man, everyone who was mentioned in the order, round up everyone from that building, whilst the rest carry on with the first set of orders."

The Freelancers, Reds and Blues headed into the building to find the drunken duo sat next to a large pile of barrels that would contain enough alcohol to that it would've killed a normal person, but for some strange reason, Tex and Carolina were just extremely intoxicated to the point they could no longer stand up on their own two feet and needed to be carried back to the Pelican. It was lucky for the other SPARTANS that they were so drunk they couldn't put up much of a fight anymore.

Outside, Majestic and Crimson had rounded up the people from the building and taken them back inside once Tex and Carolina had been removed and put into the Pelican. The Pelicans left once the all the SPARTANS, except the ones in Crimson and Majestic who had to stay behind till Lasky could verify if they were a threat to the U.N.S.C.

No one feared the people from the building who all had a similar mark on some part of their body. Either way, they all knew that: one, Tex and Carolina were going to have a hangover that would make them moody and bitchy tomorrow, and two, they may be looking at something that could lead to a series of unimaginable events.

**A.N – I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I'm sorry for the long wait on this chapter. Please don't forget to follow, favourite and review if you want, and please make the review constructive as they'll help me to improve the story.**


End file.
